1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapting icemakers to beverage dispensers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for an icemaker adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the areas of food and beverage dispensing, manufacturers are often forced to provide a variety of dispenser sizes and capacities to accommodate customer requirements. Beverage dispenser manufacturers also typically have optional equipment that may be utilized in alternate configurations. The presence of these multiple configurations along with optional equipment suggests that the sales force must be intimately familiar with the product lines, the limitations of the product lines, as well as variations thereof.
Illustratively, icemakers are an example of optional equipment that is often utilized with beverage dispensers. Icemakers are typically placed on top of the beverage dispensers. In this configuration, ice made within the icemakers drops directly into the beverage dispensers for later dispensing to customers. Adapters are used to ensure a proper fit between the icemakers and the beverage dispensers. Often manufacturers have numerous beverage dispensers and icemakers. Therefore, the manufacturers must have multiple adapters to meet the various combinations of beverage dispensers and icemakers thereby increasing inventory and work for the sales team.
An adjustable adapter would allow for use in multiple applications. This has a number of benefits such as lowering inventory costs for a manufacturer and reducing part numbers for the sales team. For example, an adjustable adapter has the benefit of allowing a sales team to lessen the number of adapters that are needed to fit an icemaker to a beverage dispenser. Accordingly, an adjustable adapter that ensures proper fit between beverage dispensers and icemakers would be beneficial.